


kill your conjurers

by smarky



Category: Professional Wrestling, 株式会社スターダム | World Wonder Ring Stardom
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarky/pseuds/smarky
Summary: Are you from the demon world?Written for thefemslashficletsjanelle monae lyric prompt challenge - #6 "Heaven is betting on us"
Relationships: Andras Miyagi/Natsu Sumire
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: femslashficlets: janelle monae lyric prompt challenge





	kill your conjurers

The longer Andras dates Natsu, the more she learns about her: Natsu believes in miracles and angels and likes to get her fortune taken at the mall. She thinks a higher power must have brought her to Oedo Tai, because she’s not good enough to earn a place on her own. 

"That's bullshit," Andras tells her. 

"No more bullshit than you being a demon," Natsu says, in different words every time it comes up. That's the one thing too outlandish for her. Understandable, given Andras has never given her reason to believe this is anything but a gimmick. It grates regardless. 

Andras never dreams, but that's not uncommon. Memory loss can be easily explained away in this profession. She feels flames licking at her when she lays down, but that could just be nerve damage. Andras came across Kagetsu walking her dog once and it seemed to recognize something in her. Its eyes went bright and Kagetsu had to practically strangle it to keep it from following her. Maybe Andras had just forgotten an energy bar in her jacket. 

But then one night Andras locked eyes with a woman outside Natsu's club. A cacophony of images assaulted her, wordless questions patting her down and tugging at her, an overwhelming beam projected in: you have a reputation for distraction in Hell, what is your mission? Andras screamed and ran away and made excuses to Natsu afterwards. It seems she’s a demon after all, and carrying out a mission whether she likes it and knows it or not. 

Put Oedo Tai first, skitters Andras’s thoughts again, and she doesn’t know where it’s coming from. For the longest time, if Andras wasn’t talking about Oedo Tai or Hell, her mouth had felt frozen shut. She’s a shy and private person. 

Natsu is hot, but that's not what interested Andras when they met. It was that Natsu valued being a heel, or rather she couldn’t exist any other way. The threat of being forced to play a face has made her cry. She's had nightmares about it, whispered them to Andras in the early morning and smiled at Andras’s anger towards even her nonexistent menacers. 

Andras had wanted to find a person who thought that way as soon as she came to Stardom. It's impossible to untangle inside of her the inherent need for being a heel, for rebellion, and the choice of it. Casually living between face and heel is something Andras can’t understand. Maybe you can get closer to revealing your true self, like Natsu did. Truly changing doesn't seem possible unless you're holding a part of yourself back: a tourniquet on a forever gushing wound. 

Natsu feels right. Andras mutes her emotions less around her than she does around anyone else. Natsu could feel disturbed by Andras, but instead she likes the way Andras refuses to leave her side at home, the way she holds Natsu firm against the wall and the bookshelf and the bed like she's at risk of escape instead of lax and abundant with kisses. 

The problems begin when Andras finds herself wanting to do things like threaten Natsu’s neighbor. She doesn't mean to, but when there's a knock on the door, interrupting Natsu stroking her hair, the nearly materialized risk of them hating Natsu for this relationship bringing back the crack in her mind-- well, it's easy then for the bangs to fall into her eyes, for her teeth to bare, for her body to become hulking and aggressive. Normally she's able to keep it down. Normally she's subdued and near silent, shy Andras. Then this pops back out again. 

It's hard to read Natsu's face when she sees the leftover dinner splattered on the floor like somebody's insides. Andras is waiting to be rebuked, for the yelling to start. Or maybe Natsu will run after this person and Andras will be alone outside the apartment, regretting herself. 

"Are you alright?" Instead Natsu's hand curls around hers, unclenches her fist as easily as a lock clicking open. 

That doesn't mean they don't talk about it, once the mess is cleaned up. 

"I don't need protection from stale leftovers." 

"I know." 

"This isn't okay." 

Natsu’s face is impassive across the breakfast counter, and that if anything reddens Andras with shame. 

"Wait, are you… trying to drive me away? Do you just not have the words to tell me you don't like me?" 

"No! Never." Andras’s loud and scratchy voice makes it come out more desperate than she feels. “I… you know I can’t remember my own childhood?” 

“What?” 

“I’m a demon.” 

Miraculously, after an explosion of questions and recounting, Natsu believes her this time. And she doesn’t even joke about it. And she listens when Andras confesses she’s afraid of herself, that she suspects her control will slip and she’ll lose everything one day. 

There’s a reason Andras still has to mute some of her emotions around Natsu. 

“We can talk to Kagetsu. She’ll understand, I know she’ll want to help you. You know what she’s done for me.” 

What Andras can’t tell Natsu is that her clearest memories start with Kagetsu. The person who brought her to this company. Who orders her to act against her nature. Kagetsu is always quick to joke when someone suspects Andras is a demon and help her explain things away. All the actions of someone who had summoned her, chained her. They’ve lead Andras to a decision she can’t back down from this time. 

Natsu will never believe her suspicions. Andras doesn’t have the heart to force her, even if she’s being manipulated too. Maybe if she really hopes, Natsu will see clearly someday and join her. They can be together again, and Andras will buy her a drink and apologize and. 

How amusing, like luck and the blessings of heaven are on her side. At this moment angels are probably laughing at Andras, betting about what she will choose: will she remain her true self, or keep true love?


End file.
